girlmeetsworldfandomcom-20200223-history
Farkle, Maya and Riley
Farkle, Maya and Riley is the friendship pairing of Farkle Minkus, Maya Hart and Riley Matthews. In Season 1, Farkle's relationships with the girls were more romantic on his side. However, the girls didn't share his feelings and saw him as just a friend. In Season 2, their relationship is now more friendly on all three sides and Farkle becomes someone the girls go to whenever they have a problem. In Season 3, Farkle no longer sees Riley and Maya as crushes, but just friends and wants to help them as much as possible. Special Moments Note: This is called special moments because it highlights the significant '''Markle' and Riarkle moments along with the Farkle, Maya & Riley moments.'' Farkle and Maya *In Girl Meets World (episode), Farkle calls Maya (and Riley) his woman and says he loves her. (This moment is also shared with him and Riley). *In Girl Meets Maya's Mother, Maya admits that she feels that Farkle needs to be protected and when Riley makes her go along with them being Farkle's girls to his father, she plays along and says that she hopes one day one of them will be lucky enough to be "the future Mrs. Farkle Minkus and have a lot of baby Minkii." *In Girl Meets Flaws, Maya shows her protective side towards Farkle when she finds out he's being bullied. She wanted to hit the person who puts Farkle down and is angered when she discovered someone told Farkle he doesn't deserve them as friends. *In Girl Meets First Date, they go out and he kisses her hand. *In Girl Meets Farkle, Maya was scared when Farkle confirms his signs of Asperger's Syndrome and tells him that he is who he is no matter what anybody says. Maya (along with Riley) also teaches Farkle about love. *In Girl Meets Texas (Part 2), Farkle notices something wrong with Maya. When he asks her what's wrong she says she doesn't know and asks him for help. She then rests her head on his shoulder. *In Girl Meets Belief, Farkle and Maya don't believe in a higher power. When they start to work together on the assignment that Cory gave the class, Farkle makes Maya realize how much she admires Riley and how much she misses her. Farkle and Riley *In Girl Meets World (episode), Farkle calls Riley (and Maya) his woman and says he loves her. (This moment is also shared with him and Maya). *In Girl Meets the Truth, during the school play where Lucas was going to kiss Riley, Farkle comes in and says "No one kisses my girl" and stops the play. He then was about to kiss Riley however he only gets her chin (making it her technical first kiss despite it being on the chin). Riley also didn't want to tell him that he is a bad actor since it would her his feelings. *In Girl Meets Flaws, Riley seems to care the most about Farkle, hunting him down in the janitor's closet, hugging him to comfort him, and setting up mats for him to fall on (alongside Maya). She is also the one who convinces everyone to write their flaws on their foreheads to support him, although it was also to try to help Billy. *In Girl Meets Yearbook, they both changed into their darker selves after finding out what people think of them. Farkle went to check up on Riley to see if she was okay and Riley says to Farkle "You get me". *In Girl Meets Rileytown, Farkle is the one to figure out Riley is being bullied. *In Girl Meets Texas (Part 3), Farkle is the one to make Riley realize her feelings for Lucas aren't brotherly and tells her that if she doesn't come clean sooner or later he will tell Lucas himself about her real feelings. They hug and Riley tells him that she loves him and he says it back to her. He also says, "I'm always here for you". *In Girl Meets the New Year, Farkle gives Riley until midnight to reveal her feelings to everyone. However after Riley witnesses the conversation between Lucas and Maya, Farkle realizes that Riley isn't going to say anything and just when she's about to leave the roof, Farkle admits the truth about Riley's feelings. Everyone then leaves the roof (except Lucas, Maya and Riley) and as Farkle and Isadora are leaving, he apologizes to Lucas, Maya and Riley and says he hopes that they can forgive him and then wishes them a happy New Year and leaves with Isadora. Farkle, Maya and Riley *In Girl Meets World (episode), Farkle called both of them his woman and that he loves them. *In Girl Meets Flaws, Maya and Riley (along with Lucas) help Farkle with the bully. *In Girl Meets Friendship, the four of them (including Lucas) run for class president. They all fight with the each other and he became very competitive with the girls. However in the end he says he doesn't want to be a dictator and all four of them make back up. *In Girl Meets Farkle's Choice, Maya and Riley compete with each other to get Farkle to take them to the award show. Farkle then goes alone because he doesn't want to hurt his best friends. Nevertheless, Riley and Maya show up, feeling bad that Farkle went alone and both Maya and Riley agreed never to take Farkle for granted. *In Girl Meets Farkle, Maya and Riley (along with Lucas) all support Farkle when he thinks he may have Asperger's Syndrome, a disorder on the Autism Spectrum. *In Girl Meets Texas (Part 2 & 3), Farkle shows support for both girls when the love triangle between [[Lucas, Maya and Riley|'Lucas, Maya and Riley']] is discovered after Maya admits her feelings for Lucas. * In Girl Meets the Bay Window, Farkle retells the story of when he both fell in love with Maya and Riley since they were kids. Gallery Category:Triangle Pairings Category:Pairings Category:Character Pairings Category:Pairings with Farkle Minkus Category:Pairings with Maya Hart Category:Pairings with Riley Matthews Category:Relationships Category:Friendships